<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>(you make everything) okay by orphan_account</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25282585">(you make everything) okay</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account'>orphan_account</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Schitt's Creek</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Communication, Dialogue-Only, Fights, Lack of Communication, M/M, Married Life, Or like Angst and everything will be fine eventually</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 09:33:32</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>777</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25282585</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Patrick still hasn't learned how to properly communicate his feelings but everything will be okay.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Patrick Brewer/David Rose</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>83</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>(you make everything) okay</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Another weird format, maybe?<br/> <br/>Anyways, this is a late-night conversation/argument between Patrick (normal letters) and David (<i>italics<i>) after Patrick fails to communicate his feelings and needs and snaps at David pretty harshly.</i></i></p><p>The periods are there for pacing, just letting you know, they're not random!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Hey.” </p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>
  <em>“Hey.”</em>
</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>“Aren’t you coming to bed?”</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>
  <em>“I don’t know.”</em>
</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>“Mh.”</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>“It’s late, you know.”</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>
  <em>“Yeah.”</em>
</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>“You can. Come to bed.”</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>
  <em>“Yeah.”</em>
</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>“I don’t know what to say.”</p><p>.</p><p>
  <em>“Yeah.”</em>
</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>“Can you say something?”</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>
  <em>“I don’t know if I want to.”</em>
</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>“Yeah.”</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>“I know.”</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>“Look, David…”</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>“You know I didn’t mean it like that, right?”</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>
  <em>“Funnily enough, I don’t, actually.”</em>
</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>“I didn’t.”</p><p>.</p><p>“Mean it.”</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>
  <em>“You sure about that?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>.</em>
</p><p>“Yeah.”</p><p>.</p><p>“I mean.”</p><p>.</p><p>“Maybe I did in the moment.”</p><p>
  <em>“Great.”</em>
</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>“But. I don’t. Generally.”</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>
  <em>“You don’t, generally. That’s nice to hear.”</em>
</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>“David.”</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>
  <em>“What!”</em>
</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>“You know I love you, right.”</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>
  <em>“Honestly?”</em>
</p><p>.</p><p>“Hey.”</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>“Hey, David. That’s not fair.”</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>
  <em>“What! Right now, I’m honestly not so sure!”</em>
</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>“I do.”</p><p>.</p><p>“Love you.”</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>“And I’m sorry.”</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>“I was annoyed.”</p><p>
  <em>“Oh yeah?”</em>
</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>“Yeah.”</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>
  <em>“It’s just…you seem to be annoyed an awful lot lately, Patrick.”</em>
</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>“Yeah.”</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>
  <em>“Mh.”</em>
</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>“I don’t know what to say, David. I feel like I've failed you.”</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>
  <em>“You haven’t failed me!”</em>
</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>
  <em>“But that doesn’t mean I appreciate the way you’ve been with me these past few weeks!”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“And I especially don’t appreciate you not talking to me about what’s bothering you for weeks and just do your passive aggressive thing and then snap at me like that.”</em>
</p><p>.</p><p>
  <em>“Like…that’s the one thing I told you so many times I was scared of. Like, that specific scenario. Where you have an issue, don’t talk to me about it and repress it and then end up hating me.”</em>
</p><p>.</p><p>
  <em>“Because if you think I was joking about being scared of that? Let me tell you, I wasn’t.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>.</em>
</p><p>“I know.”</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>“I’m so sorry, David. I didn’t mean to hurt you.”</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>
  <em>“Well.”</em>
</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>“I’m sorry.”</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>“David, I-“</p><p>.</p><p>“I <em>know</em> I do this, David, okay? And I know you hate it. And I know I gotta work on it.”</p><p>.</p><p>“And I apologize.”</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>
  <em>“Okay.”</em>
</p><p>.</p><p>
  <em>“But...can you at least tell me what it is that’s bothering you so much, then?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>.</em>
</p><p>“Honestly, David? I don’t even really know myself.”</p><p>.</p><p>
  <em>“Wow. Okay.”</em>
</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>“I mean.”</p><p>.</p><p>“I mean, I guess I was just really stressed with work and the bathroom situation at the store, the whole thing with the insurance and everything. And- I don’t know.”</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>
  <em>“And what?”</em>
</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>“And there was this thing with my parents…”</p><p>.</p><p>
  <em>“Um, okay...What- What thing with your parents?”</em>
</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>“It wasn’t really something with my parents, just something they told me. About someone in the family. And. Why they didn’t come to our wedding.“</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>“Yeah. And, okay, I guess, it was a bit about my parents, too, because they’d known for ages and didn’t tell me.”</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>
  <em>“Ah. So you were upset because you’re parents kept something from you, then. Got it.”</em>
</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>“Yeah, I mean. If you put it like that.”</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>“I was, like, already really stressed and then this happened, too, and I just didn’t know what to about it.”</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>
  <em> “Mkay, what about talking to someone? Your husband, maybe? Why didn’t you just tell me? Instead of making me think it was about me? That I did something to upset you? That I did something wrong? Especially if you knew I don’t cope well with that?”</em>
</p><p>.</p><p>
  <em>“That’s, like. Not okay.”</em>
</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>“I know, okay? I just didn’t know how to explain it because there wasn’t even a proper reason. And I didn’t really think about how it would affect you. I didn’t know how to explain it and you just wouldn’t stop asking me what was wrong, which didn’t make it better and-“</p><p><em>“Excuse me? What the </em>fuck<em> was I supposed to do?? If you don’t fucking talk to me? What did you want me to do?”</em></p><p>
  <em>.</em>
</p><p>“I don’t know, David, okay? I was wrong, I don’t know.”</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>
  <em>“You can’t do this, Patrick.”</em>
</p><p>.</p><p>
  <em>“You have to talk to me. And if you don’t know what’s wrong or what’s bothering you, you can tell me just that! You can’t mope around and not talk to me and then snap at me when I ask you what the matter is! You can’t expect me to read your mind, it’s not fair.”</em>
</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>“You’re right. You’re right, I’m sorry. I’m sorry, okay?”</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>
  <em>“Okay, Patrick. Okay.”</em>
</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>“What can I do to make this better? Will you tell me? Please? I know I fucked up big time, but please tell me how to fix this.”</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p><em>“Oh, honey. </em> <em>C’mere, okay?”</em></p><p>
  <em>.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>.</em>
</p><p>“Please, David.”</p><p>.</p><p>
  <em>“Shhh, honey, it’s fine for now, okay? We’ll talk about it some other time, but it’s good for now, okay? You’re good, baby.”</em>
</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>“’Kay.”</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>"You sure?"</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>"I'm sure."</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>“I’m really sorry about how I acted and that I hurt your feelings, David.”</p><p>.</p><p>“It wasn’t about you. You didn’t do anything wrong.”</p><p>
  <em>“Okay, Patrick.</em>
</p><p>.</p><p>“It wasn’t you. I love you. So much.”</p><p>.</p><p>
  <em>“I know, honey. Me too."</em>
</p><p>.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Feedback appreciated:)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>